Ichiro's Story
by Eleanor-Devil
Summary: This is Ichiro's story, the story about Ichigo Momomiya's son and the whole drama his mother went through when she was excepting him. LEMON!
1. First Night

**A/N: Well…I was bored and decided to do this, this will be the story of the birth of Ichigo's first son, Ichiro. ****This chapter will contain lemon, I hope it's good since it's my first time writing a lemon between Kisshu and Ichigo. Maybe the second or the third chapter will also have lemon…well not lemon more like a rape scene between Masaya and Ichigo…I don't even know how I'm going to write that since I despise Masaya very much…anyway I hope you like the first chapter and don't forget to leave reviews!**

**Ichiro's Story**

**Chapter 1 – First Night**

It was night, the sky was dark blue, decorated with twinkling million stars and illuminated by the moon, full moon. On the streets of Tokyo, a couple walked happily together, hand in hand, her head on his shoulder, both smiling. The woman was around her twenties as well as the man. The woman had shoulder length red hair, dark chocolate brown eyes and she was dressed in simple clothes, a long sleeved white shirt and a long white and blue skirt. The man had short forest green hair, golden honey eyes; his clothes were simple just like the woman's, a simple long sleeved black shirt and dark blue jeans.

The woman's brown eyes moved suddenly from the nonspecific place, she had been staring at for a while, towards the twinkling night sky, a smile spread across her pink lips as she laid her head back on the man's shoulder, the man looked at her with a sweet smile on his lips, his grip on her hand tightening slightly

"Tonight is such a beautiful night…" she murmured, the man nodded as he also looked up at the sky

"It sure is" he agreed and then looked back at her "But you are even more" the red headed woman couldn't help but blush at this sudden compliment, well it wasn't that sudden, he always complimented her, she should be already used to this side of his but funny thing, she wasn't

"Isn't it hard to believe?" she suddenly asked after some minutes of silence, this caught the man's attention as he looked back at her questionable "Today is our anniversary, it has been four years since we are together, already"

The green haired man smiled "To me…it's not hard to believe…" he snuggled his face on her red hair, giving a small peck on it "I never doubted our relationship" another smile spread across the woman's face. The young couple soon reached their destination, a two-floor white apartment at the end of the street. The man and the woman separated from their embrace but still held both their hands together

"Too bad…I didn't want this night to end so soon" murmured with some disappointment the red haired woman "But I guess, good things always have an end" even after hearing this, the smile on the man's face never disappeared from his face as he leaned in and kissed his girl's forehead

"You're talking like we won't see each other tomorrow" this made the woman giggle a bit as she took off the keys of her apartment and unlocked the door, her other hand still glued to her boyfriend's hand. Once the door was unlocked, she turned around to face him, the male leaned in for a goodbye kiss on the lips but she giggled again as she placed one of her delicate fingers upon his lips

The man looked at her confused as he opened his golden eyes he had closed when he leaned in for the kiss, the woman smiled at him "Would you like to stay tonight?" she asked as she bit her lip, a bit hesitant "Or do you think that Pai will kill you if you don't go home?"

The male laughed at this question "And since when I care for what Pai thinks?" he leaned in and kissed the tip of her nose which made her blush "I accept your invitation, my Koneko-chan"

She smiled happily as they both walked inside her apartment, once inside the house she closed the door behind them and locked the door once again. The couple took off their warm jackets and hung them on the wall hanger; they walked to the living room and sat down on the white couch. They took off their slippers; they had put on when they walked in the house, the boy laid down on the couch with an arm supporting his head while the girl laid down next to him.

"Kish…" she murmured, the boy's golden eyes moved to her with a questionable look, the girl turned around so she was facing him and looking into his eyes with her dark brown ones "I love you"

Kisshu smiled as he heard his girlfriend telling him that, how long he had wished to hear those beautiful words coming from her sweet pink lips, how he had wished to hear those words from her towards him, him and nobody else, he leaned in and gave her a soft peck "I love you too…Ichigo…my Koneko-chan…"

Ichigo also smiled as she leaned in and kissed him too, wrapping her arms around his neck as she felt one of his arms slipping around her thin waist, he happily returned the kiss she was giving him. Soon the soft kiss started turning deeper but before it turned even more the green haired man broke it and separated himself from her

"Sorry…" he apologized as he sat up on the couch; trying not to look at her "I was losing control of myself" Ichigo sat up as well but still stood behind him, she wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her face against his shoulder

"It's alright" she murmured as her face snuggled in his shoulder "I liked it" she pecked him on the back of his neck which made a shiver take over his body for a second, he turned around to face her, surprised by her words

"You did…?" he asked still surprised only to receive a nod as an answer "But..the other times we reached this point you…" Kish was referring to the other past times they had made out that turned a bit wild, almost reaching the kiss with tongue but they would always end up stopping in time since she would tell him she wasn't ready to take that step yet and he always respected it

"I did and back there..I didn't feel the same…uncomfortable way I felt in the other times" she said as she sat on her knees and moved her arms from his waist to his neck, he also wrapped his arms again around her waist, pushing her closer to his body

"You didn't..?" he murmured only to receive another nod from his girlfriend but this time she reached up so she was completely face to face with him

"No..it actually…" she started approaching her face to his more and more, her eyes slowly closing, her lips slightly brushed his face as she completed her phrase "It actually made me want more" and without giving him a chance to react she completely closed the gap between them with another kiss

Kish was caught by surprise with this action of hers but soon got used to it and started returning it, it actually wasn't just one passionate kiss but several passionate kisses, one after another, always followed by small gasps of breath

Ichigo soon found her hands leaving Kish's neck to go caress his face and hair and then move back down to caress his chest which sent another shiver over his body. Kisshu's hands also started traveling around her body, traveling around her thin waist and back but always avoiding the front part of her body, her chest, he wasn't completely sure if what she wanted was to make love to him right there and now or if what she wanted was only to experience a different type of kiss

Soon enough the couple broke apart from their wild kisses, both panting slightly and their faces flushed red. "Ichigo…" he murmured, Ichigo approached him again and gave him another couple of kisses but those were lighter than the last ones "I-Ichigo..are you sure" he tried to speak between the kisses she was giving him "you want to do this..?"

Hearing this the red haired woman broke apart from the kiss and stared into her boyfriend's honey eyes, she stared at him in silence for a while until a smile spread across her lips and she reached up a hand to his cheek so she could caress it

"Yes…I'm sure of this, Kish" she said as she keep caressing his cheek "I'm ready for you, I'm ready to give in to you completely, to your love…to our love"

Kisshu didn't need to hear anything else but those words completely touched him, touched his heart, those words coming from his kitten, the one he had loved and loves since the very first day he put his golden eyes on her kitty silhouette. The alien leaned in and kissed her, cupping her face in his hands, she happily returned it and slowly laid back down on the couch bringing her green haired lover with her as they keep kissing sweetly.

The couple didn't even bother to go to her room; they just keep kissing as their hands traveled across their bodies, tugging slowly their clothes begging to be taken off. Before they had realized their shirts, jeans and skirt were somewhere spread across the living room's floor, the only pieces of clothes that were still on their bodies were their underwear but not for so long.

The two of them shivered a little with the direct contact of their skins, Kisshu's lips were all over Ichigo's neck, sucking, licking, kissing and she couldn't help but let a couple of gasps and moans escape her lips which made him smile. As he did this, his hands moved towards her chest and they slid under her bra, she gasped and moaned once again as one of his hands gripped and massaged one of her breasts while the other pinched slightly the tit of the other

Blush spread across her face as he removed the bra and one of his hands moved down towards her panties, he caressed lightly her crotch through her panties before he slid his hand inside them. Ichigo squirmed a little surprised with the sudden contact; Kisshu used his free arm to take hers and to pull her up so she was sitting up now with her back laying against his chest, his other hand still inside her panties, this new pose gave him a better access to what he wanted to do

"K-Kish…!" moaned the red haired girl as she felt two of his fingers inside of her, her blush reddened and spread even more across her face, she couldn't control her moans, the pleasure he was giving her was too good and too much for her to hold back, her brown eyes were closed as she laid her head against his shoulder

Soon the alien got annoyed with the cloth preventing him from going deeper and he took it off, leaving his kitten completely exposed to him now, he laid her back down on the couch and she tried to cover her body with her hands, red blush covering her face, Kisshu frowned a bit

"Don't do it" he said which made Ichigo look at him with a questionable look, what did he mean? Kisshu didn't say anything else, he just used his two hands to grab both her arms and pulled them back, forcing them back to her sides just so she wasn't covering her body anymore, he smiled and leaning in for a kiss as he finished the phrase "Don't cover your body…you're beautiful and I want to see every bit of it"

"Kisshu-" she was cut off by his lips covering hers once again, she returned the kiss with passion, as soon as they broke apart, Kish's lips bent down moving to her chin, then neck, chest where he licked for a second the tits of her breasts and then abdomen, before he went further he looked at her

"If you feel uncomfortable just tell me and I will stop" he said as he put his hands on her legs to hold them back, Ichigo was blushing, knowing what he was planning to do but still nervous, asking herself what kind of feeling she would feel, hearing him she answered with a simple nod. She laid her body completely down on the couch and relaxed her body.

Once he felt her body relax, Kisshu leaned his face forward to taste her. Ichigo's hazel eyes snapped open as soon as she felt his lips and tongue caressing her sensitive entrance, long moans escaped her lips as she started getting used to the feeling, her eyes closed again as she moaned and her hands caressed her lover's green hair, sometimes even pushing him even more forward

"A-Aaahhh K-Kish…" she panted through her slight parted lips, sweat covered her face as the pleasure took completely over her body, it was so much that as he did this, sometimes she found herself caressing her own body, mainly her breasts and clit which only gave her more pleasure

Soon enough the green haired man left her entrance and licked his lips as he took off the remaining cloth on his body, his boxers, she tasted great but the real show was about to start but he felt the need to prepare her for what was about to come so he bent forward and kissed her lips sweetly a couple of times, she returned them

As they parted, Kisshu looked directly into her eyes "Ichigo…" he whispered "This is going to hurt a bit but soon will be over so I want to ask you…is this really what you want?" he asked, Ichigo seemed a bit hesitant for a couple of seconds but then pulled herself up and kissed him before answering him

"Yes it is" Kisshu nodded and he laid her down again, his arms wrapped around her thin body and her legs around his waist, her arms slipped around his shoulders

"If I hurt you too much just tell me and I will stop, love. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable" he said, she nodded as she tried to relax her body, preparing herself for the last act of the show. As soon as she felt the tip touching her entrance, she felt his lips covering hers and he entered inside her at once so the pain wouldn't be slowly torture. However Ichigo couldn't help but scream in the kiss, her eyes tight closed as the pain spread over her body.

Tears rolled down her eyes and she felt Kish's lips leaving her own to kiss the tears away, he moved really slowly not wanting to hurt her more, he wanted her to get over the pain so then he could move faster and deeper. At every push Ichigo tightened her grip on his shoulders; gasps escaped her lips, gasps of both pain and pleasure. Soon the pain was gone and all she felt was pleasure, a wave of pleasure covering her body was all she felt.

Moans and gasps keep escaping her lips but this was they were only of pleasure, Kisshu also groaned as he started feeling her moving together with him, he took this as a sign to go faster and deeper. So he did, he moved faster and deeper inside his love and she moaned more and more, her gasps and moans echoed through the whole living room, she was so glad no windows were open or by now she would have wake up the whole neighbor

Ichigo got tired of being under him so using her cat abilities, she flipped the tables, using her hands on his chest she pushed him down, forcing him to be the one laying down on the couch now. Kisshu was caught by surprise but did nothing to change it, he actually helped her sitting down on him. Her face was almost of the same color as her hair and she panted, she moved down so his member was once again inside of her, she let a loud moan escape her lips as she did so.

Kish's hands slipped around her waist and he helped her move up and down, he groaned at the pleasure and stared as her chest moved up and down along with her fast movements. Soon both lovers started feeling a different feeling on their bodies, something they never felt before and this only made her move faster.

"K-Kisshu…I..I love you…!" screamed the cat-girl as she felt something slipping away from her body, Kisshu groaned louder as he too felt the same

"I love you too!" as soon as he screamed this, both of them climaxed, she onto his member and he inside her, they both panted hard. Ichigo let her body fall on the top of her lover's, they both were still panting hard, he wrapped his arms around her and let his hands rest on her back as she rested her head on his strong chest.

One of his hands moved from her back to her red hair and he caressed it gently. Both finally recovered their breaths and were just resting on the top of each other

"Kisshu.." she murmured with a smile on her lips, he looked at her "Tonight was wonderful...I loved it…I love you…"

The alien smiled at his lover and kissed her head "I know…I love you too Koneko-chan…" the couple raised their heads a bit and kissed each other, Ichigo laid her head back on his chest as Kisshu reached for a nearby blanket and covered their bodies. He stared at his now sleeping kitten and he keep staring for about an hour before sleep took over him too…

TBC…

**A/N: Soo yeah what do you think? Was the lemon good? You want me to keep writing this story? Leave a review please!**


	2. He is back

**Ichiro's Story**

**Chapter 2 – He is back**

Ichigo slowly opened her brown eyes, she yawned and rubbed them a bit, she was still so sleepy. She snuggled more in something hard but warm…his chest…she smiled, her hands slowly traced every shape of that warm chest, she could hear it, she could hear his heartbeat, the events of last night started wandering around her mind making her blush hard but keep smiling.

She couldn't believe she had finally done it, she had finally give in the desire to lose her virginity with him, she had wanted to do it with him for a very long time but was too shy to admit it to him…all those times he had kissed her with such a passion that nearly sent her to Heaven, she had wanted to throw her arms around him and tell him as they kissed that she wanted to make love to him but always her shyness would take over it…

But now…she smiled again and closed her eyes…she wanted to be like this forever…her smile widened when she felt a hand caressing her red hair that now reached a bit past her shoulders, she took the hand in hers and brought it to her lips before she raised her head from his chest to look into his amber eyes.

She was greeted with a smile and then with a passionate kiss which she returned with the same passion as his. The two broke apart and smiled at each other.

"How is my little kitten, today?"

She snuggled again on his shoulder "Lazy…but perfectly well" the blanket that was covering their naked bodies was slowly sliding down with all the moves but they didn't mind now, all the shyness she had in showing him her body had all disappeared, long gone

Kisshu's hand traveled around her bare back which made her shiver, she raised her head and gave him soft and slow kisses, he closed his eyes, enjoying the moment until he chuckled, she heard it but keep doing her "job"

"What's so funny…?" she murmured between their kisses

He opened his eyes "Just…" Kiss. "…thinking about…" Kiss. "…last night…" Kiss. Ichigo stopped her kisses for a few moments to look directly into those two pools of amber

"What about it?"

He chuckled again "I had always imagined our first time in a room…with candlelight's shining in the room" another chuckle "Kind of cliché I know…yet we did it right on your living room, on your sofa"

Ichigo kissed him fully on the mouth "The place where we do it doesn't really matter to me…all that matters is that I'm doing it with the one I love" Kisshu looked deeply into her eyes as he raised a hand and caressed her red hair

"You really moved on…from _him_"

The young woman sighed as she laid with her back against his chest "I had to, Kish…I couldn't stay here waiting for him while he is studying abroad…plus he was the one who told me to move on…and it has been a few years since he left…" he pushed away softly some of her hair away from her shoulder so he could lean in and kiss it and her neck. Ichigo closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment.

"Did you ever imagine years ago that your first time would be with me…?"

"To be sincere…no…I was so head-in-the-clouds over Masaya that I didn't see any other possibility but him…then that propose for him studying abroad came up and he accepted. I sure was happy for him but I wondered if our relationship would last with him on the other side and me in Tokyo…then he told me to move on, and that's what I did" she opened her eyes "I'm going to be sincere…although I was the one asking you to give me another chance, I didn't know that our relationship would last so long…yet it did…and I'm completely in love with you now, Kish. I'm a woman now, not the little 13 year old girl you met before, I'm more mature and I know that it's with you that I want to be with"

Kisshu let a smile cross his lips as he keep caressing his kitten's hair, she was right, she had matured a lot and so had he…he was no longer that obsessed teenager he was years ago, and it wasn't because his kitten had decided to finally choose him but because he, himself, had decided to change. Sure, he was still a little pervert, always embarrassing his kitten with his quotes but he was no longer too possessive, obsessed.

"I think we should go and take a bath" he suggested, she giggled

"Already? But I'm so comfy here…" she said, snuggling in his chest, Kisshu chuckled and picked her up in bridal style which made a 'ekk' sound escape her rosy lips, he chuckled "Kiiiiish come on!"

"You can feel comfy on my chest while we bath too" with this said he teleported to the bathroom, he sat her down on a side of the tub and got the water ready. Ichigo giggled and stood up from where she was sitting, she walked up to the cabinet where she had the bath towels and took out two of them. Just when she was about to stand up, she felt two arms wrapping around her and a soft, warm breathe on her neck causing her to shiver a little

"The water is ready my pretty kitty"

She smiled and slight turned her face to him "Alright" she said, the two of them stepped in the warm water, Kish laying against the tube and Ichigo laying against his chest, relaxed and eyes closed while her lover planted kisses on the top of her head and slowly going further down

"Mmm…what are you doing…?" she joked as he continued

He chuckled and raised his head a little to bite slightly her round ear "I can't help it kitten…you look too sexy and tasty right now"

"Oh really…?"

"Yes" he took her chin in his hand and turned her head slightly so to kiss her on the lips "Want me to wash you…?"

"Mmmm…I would like to…" she murmured in response, his hand reached out for the sponge but he stopped when her hand touched his "I…" she turned around so she was sitting down on him and face to face with him "…would rather have you wash me with…your hands" she added the last part with a slight blush on her cheeks

Kisshu raised an eyebrow before allowing a small grin to appear in his lips "My, my, dear kitty…aren't we…" he pulled her closer to him "…being a little pervert here…?"

Another blush "Maybe…but I thought you liked me this way"

"Oh and I do kitty…" he brushed his lips with hers "I do…" he pulled her in a passionate kiss, her hands were resting against his hard chest but as the kiss became deeper and passionate, they started moving around it and his shoulders, she gasped a little in the kiss when his wet hands touched her breasts

They slowly moved them up and down before cupping them fully and massaging them, she broke the kiss and closed her eyes as a few moans escaped her lips. Kisshu leaned in and kissed her throat, going to her shoulders and using his tongue, she shivered again.

The alien stopped for a few moments to take the shower gel in his hands, he started rubbing the gel around her warm body as she bit her lip to hold back a moan "K-Kish…" she murmured, she took his hands in hers and opened her eyes to look into his amber ones. Ichigo then leaned in and started biting slightly his shoulder, going up to his neck, Kisshu groaned and enjoyed the sensation of her teeth on his pale skin, his hands freed from her grasp and slowly started rubbing her small back up and down. Her lips moved to his own and kissed him fully which he gladly returned.

Kisshu pushed her slightly so she was now the one laying against the tube, her wet hair sprawled out of it, dripping to the floor, she panted and looked into his eyes, they were such amazing golden pools, so deep, so passionate. He kissed her and she returned it, moaning into the kiss, she knew exactly what he wanted…however…

"Kisshu…" they broke the kiss "…I…I want…please…" her sentences weren't complete due to her shyness, her arms wrapped around her shoulders as she lifted herself and wrapped her legs around his waist, she panted as she kissed him again "Please…"

The alien seemed to have understood what she wanted to do and allowed her to take the reins, she panted as her hands run from his shoulders, down his chest and lower, lower…Kish gasped and released a loud moan when he felt his member wrapped around her trembling hands, Ichigo blushed at this…sure she had lost her shyness about showing her body to him but…that didn't mean she wasn't shy about touching _his_ body

She didn't know how to do this or if she was doing it right but still decided to go forward…her hands slowly moved up and down the member, the blush on her cheeks increased and so did Kisshu's loud groans, by now he had his back against the tube, his hands gripping tightly the sides of it, his eyes closed and his pale cheeks flustered. Ichigo keep working on his 'little friend' for a couple of minutes, it was already so hard that it was starting to hurt

"I-Ich-igo…" he managed to say between his gasps and groans "I…c-c-an't…take it much longer…" his cat lover knew by those words that it meant he was about to release but she didn't want him to release in water and in her hands…no...she wanted him to release

In her…

Yes, she knew the risks of it and she was still young but…she had loved the sensation of having his cum inside of her when they made love last night…and she wanted to feel it again. The woman then wrapped again the arms around his shoulder and lifted herself a little, she moved a little forward before sitting down on him again. They both released a long and loud moan when their bodies united in one, one more time

Kisshu's hands moved towards her waist and helped her moving up and down on his member, she closed her eyes as her chin rested on his shoulder, the moans wouldn't stop coming from her mouth. Little by little, her body started moving on her own without the help of Kish's hand, who now had returned to grip tightly the sides of the tube.

"I-Ichigo…!" the alien man nearly screamed her name as sweat mated his body "I'm…I'm going to…!" he threw his head back and gritted his teeth trying to hold on just a little bit more, so both of them could enjoy the sensation of pleasure just for a few more minutes but his member was already throbbing

"D-Don't…don't hold back Kish…" she panted as she moved faster "…r-release it…o-on me! C-Cum w-with me…!" they both screamed when she released on his member and he released fully inside of her. They both melted down on the water, panting hard but still in the arms of one another, his member was still inside of her, she didn't want him to get out just yet…she wanted him in her just a little bit longer…she loved this sensation

"M-Man…" Pant "I…didn't know…" Pant "…that you were so…good at taking the reins…" Ichigo giggled at those words and snuggled in his shoulder

"I can show you how good I am, next time" she provoked him

Kisshu chuckled "Next time? Baby, I'm too tired to go on a second round already" again the cat woman giggled and snuggled her nose in his before resting her forehead on his own

"Silly alien, who said about doing it again, now? I'm tired too" he chuckled again before sitting up a little bit more

"We should get cleaned for real now, before you're late for work and before my brothers decide to burst in here looking for me and see us like this"

Ichigo blushed deep red at the thought "That…would be the most embarrassing thing ever! I think I would lock myself in the room and never come out!" Kisshu laughed at this

"Well…I could always teleport inside your room and…play…"

The ex-mew rolled her eyes "Alright enough talk, let's get washed" the two lovers finally washed for real. Once they got dressed, they ate something fast since Ichigo was almost late for work although her lover reassured her that he would teleport her to the café in time.

Once ready, Ichigo picked up her warm jacket, it was still Winter after all, and waited for Kisshu to put on his shoes so they could go. The man took her in his arms and the two teleported out of the house, once Ichigo had made sure it was locked. He teleported them to the back of the café, since nobody was there and there was no risks of anyone seeing them appearing there out of nowhere.

Kisshu let go of his love and took her hands in his, to kiss them, Ichigo smiled at this gesture and leaned in to kiss him on the lips which he gladly returned.

"Koneko-chan…I can't come pick you up this evening" he said in a very disappointed tone "I'm going to help Taruto in something he wants to do for Pudding, don't ask me what, I have no idea"

Ichigo smiled at him "Don't worry, Kish, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? It's late when you leave to home…I can have Pai come pick you up"

She shook her head "Kish, don't worry really, no need to bother Pai, let him go out with Lettuce instead. I'll be fine, I promise you"

Kisshu sighed in defeat "Well then…at last promise me that you'll call or message me once you are home"

"I promise" she kissed his nose and rested her forehead on his own "Oh one more thing" he looked at her curious "You know…I feel really lonely at home…so I'm thinking…would you like to move in there?" Kisshu's eyes widened in surprise by the sudden proposal, he sure wasn't excepting this! Wow…had she just asked him if he wanted to move in to her house? WITH her…? Wow

He allowed a smile to spread on his lips "I would love to" Ichigo smiled cutely at him

"Great! You can move in tomorrow, then!" he nodded and kissed her lips

"Now go before Ryou or Minto slide your head off for being late" she giggled and nodded. He teleported out of there and she happily walked to the front door of the café. She was about to open it when…

"Ichigo? Is that you?"

Ichigo turned around to see…

TBC…


End file.
